My Love For You is Like
by Chokoreeto-Hime
Summary: This story is a bit diffrent from the others...you ask why? well...let's see..in this story, Natsume and Mikan are brother and sister...strange right? I changed to be rated as T, detais inside XD
1. The Past

My Love for you is like...

Chokoreeto-Hime: Hey Guys 8D actually this is my first fic XD \o/

Chibi Mikan: Yes! this is Choco-Chan's first fic! I'm so sorry about the mistakes!

Chokoreeto-Hime: yes XD My English isn't good (by the way, I'm brazilian XD)

Natsume: yeah...she's stupid so don't mind, hurry up now and go read

Chibi Mikan & Chokoreeto-Hime: WAH! Natsume! You are so mean -sobs-

Now Enjoy ;Dv

Natsume: ah...Chokoreeto It's not the owner of Gakuen Alice...

Chapter 1 – The Past

Hyuuga Natsume and Hyuuga Mikan, Brothers and best friends, they lived together with their mom, their father? died in an accident, but both didn't know him, because he died before Mrs.Hyuuga give birth to Natsume. They lived in a little city in Hokkaido, they had friends, they were a happy family even because they didn't had a father, a good house and ect...

So... like a normal day:

" Natsume-nii!! Let's play hide-and-seek??!! " said the little mikan, with a smile on her face like always...the smile that always warmed her brother

" hmm...I'm not listening " answered Natsume, teasing her, but he knew that in the end he would play with her

" C'amon Onii-chan! Please!! Natsume Onii-Chan! o-n-e-g-a-i ! " Then she used her puppy eyes to convince her brother

" ok...ok...I will play with you "

" Yay! Again! Mimi-Chan's victory! " (sorry...but did I mentioned that Mikan had 4 and Natsume 5? XD)

So they began to play, as Natsume was forced to play, he said that Mikan had to be the seeker.

In his time to hide, he went to a place that wasn't very hard to found, but he knew that Mikan didn't liked to go at this place...the reason? He doesn't know...but Mikan seems scared when she goes to this place...

When this began to happen?...ah...it was about 3 or 4 months ago...

_**Flash Back**_

_" Mikan! you big monster! you can't catch me! " Said Natsume showing Mikan his thong_

_" Mimi-Chan isn't a big Monster! " then she run after her brother and jumped on him, then she beated him on his chest but she was really weak so it didn't hurt him \o/_

_" This is what you call beat someone, big monster? hahahahahaha "_

_'' Natsume-nii no BAKAAAAAA!!! '' She said and then began patting his head_

_'' Natsume-kun! Mikan-Chan! Okaa-Chan is finnally here! '' Said Mrs.Hyuuga_

_'' Okaa-Chan!!! '' Then Mikan run after her mother and then hugger her_

_'' Ara! Mikan-Chan what happened? '' Said Mrs.Hyuuga smiling to her daughter_

_'' Natsume-nii was...Oka-Chan...Who's this person? '' Then Mikan stared at a guy that was at her mother's side_

_'' Oh! I'm going to introduce him but before...Natsume-kun! Come here! '' she said waiving her hand to her son_

_'' hai...'' and then he went at the door and they get into the house at the living room XD and they sat (a lot of details ó.ò)_

_'' Natsume-kun, Mikan-Chan, this man calls Himemiya Yunoki-san, he's my fiancée, and we're going to get married in 6 months! '' Said Mrs.Hyuuga with a big smile on her face_

_While Mrs.Hyuuga was spoken, something happened...something that Natsume and Mrs.Hyuuga didin't noticed, only Mikan did... Yunoki-san was looking at her, then he smiled, but it wasn't a smile, it was a smirk...a really bad smirk...these ones that we get scared._

_After that, Mikan got her brother's arm and looked at her mother again_

_'' Okaa-Chan...if you really want this...and this is really gonna make you happy...so Mimi-Chan think that she can't do anything against that '' said Mikan smiling nervously_

_'' Thank you Mikan-Chan! I knew you would understand! '' Said Mrs.Hyuuga smiling_

_'' Eto...I think I'm going to my room...I forgot to get Bear-Chan...''_

_'' Bear-Chan? that teddy bear that your brother gave for you on your birthday? ''_

_'' hai... '' answered her nervously while Yunoki-san was looking at her_

_'' This is good...I see...You two get really good together! '' Finally, when Yunoki-san spoke... he smiled, a fake smile... and everyone could see that it was fake, only Mrs.Hyuuga didn't notice. You know guys...The love is blind \o/?_

_'' Guess I'm going '' Then Mikan leaved the living room running_

_'' So...Natsume-kun...what do you think about that? '' Said Mrs.Hyuuga a bit nervous_

_'' Hmmphf...Whatever...'' and then Natsume went after his sister_

_'' Well! It was a Yes! '' Said Mrs.Hyuuga looking at her fiancée with a big smile on her face_

_'' Really great, right? '' Said Yunoki-san answering her smile, but after that, his smile turned into a smirk, and again Mrs.Hyuuga didn't noticed_

_-----Next Day-----_

_'' Onii-Chan! Let's play?! '' Said Mikan while she was eating her strawberry Ice cream_

_'' Pig ''_

_'' Nani? ''_

_'' You look like a pig when you are eating '' Natsume said with a smirk on his face_

_'' Mimi-Chan don't look like a pig! '' She said with an angry face_

_'' Ok...Ok...'' Said Natsume while he was cleaning Mikan's face with his napkin_

_'' Finally! Mimi-Chan end eating her Ice Cream! so now, let's play?! ''_

_''whathe----'' But before Natsume end his phrase he was cut by his mother_

_'' Mikan-Chan! can you gave this for Yunoki-san? '' The Mrs.Hyuuga gave Mikan a jacket_

_'' But why do I need to gave this to him? Isn't cold ''_

_'' Because...the Tv said that it was going to be a cold night ''_

_'' Ok...where is he? ''_

_'' He's at the little house...you know... the one that we keep our old things! The one that is after the Sakura tree '' Actually, Mikan and Natsume aren't poor...they live in Hokkaido but they have a big house...close by the forest, so it isn't in the city_

_'' Ok '' Said mikan smiling and then she run to gave Yunoki-san the jacket_

_'' Natsume-Chan! ''_

_'' Nani? ''_

_'' I need to go to the city! I forgot to buy some chocolat! ''_

_'' Again? you bough a box of chocolat yesterday...God... ''_

_'' Err... ''_

_'' Let me guess...You probabbly woke up in the middle of the night, and you were afraid of going alone to the kitchen, so you went to Mikan's room, woke her up, asked her to go with you and eat chocolate.. So this is how you finished the box... umm? afraid of the dark kitchen mom? '' said Natsume smirking...he really couldn't understand how people could like chocolate that much...it's kinda scary..._

_'' Mou! Natsume-Chan!...Anyway! I have to go! '' Said Mrs.Hyuuga a bit ashamed and a bit blushed...and then she leafted hahaha! Natsume was evil...Always evil no matter what \o/ hahahaha XD_

_---Some time latter---_

_Mikan was late so Natsume went after her. When he found her, she was crying under the sakura tree._

_'' Mikan! '' He screamed, then he run after his sister_

_'' What happened? '' He said with a worried look in his eyes_

_'' Nothing...I just got scared...hehe...Mikan-Chan wa baka dayo ! '' Said her giving a small smile_

_Natsume knew his sister was lying, he choose to ignore this, but after this day he noticed that Mikan kept avoiding this place._

_Like Natsume was very smart he also noticed the fear on his sister's eyes when she saw Yunoki-san, sometimes he called her in the little house, but it was always really secret, ok I'm sorry, I really don't know if this is the right word, but something like that, you know... if no one noticed that he called her to go there \o/ but Natsume was always busy with his mother when this happen, he didn't know what exactly was happening there...be he knew that something was really wrong_

_**End of Flash Back**_

' I think here is a good place' Natsume thought when he was hiding himself in a closet inside the little house...he left the door a bit opened, in a way that he could see things outside

After sometime, Mikan finally arrived at the little house, but she seemed very scared

'' Mou...Natsume-nii Mikan-Chan give up! Please come out quickly if you're here! Please! '' Said her with some tears coming out of her eyes

But before Natsume could answer opened, and no one than Yunoki-san was there.

'' Ara Mikan-Chan...You are already here? '' Said Yunoki-san with a smirk on his face

'' I...I...I have to go...I was only playing with Natsume-nii '' Said Mikan running after the door

But before she could get there Yunoki-san got her arm and make her sit in front of him, and he began to put his hand under Mikan's dress

'' Please...Stop that Yunoki-san '' Said Mikan crying really badly

Continue

------

Author notes ;Dv

OK,I'm gonna clear things here for you guys, Himemiya Yunoki is pedophile, and all these time when he called Mikan at the little house he abused her, but he doesn't do what you guys are thinking, he touch her, yes still a horrible thing, but I only wanted to say that he doesn't make sex with her XD god she is 4 years old \o/ I would kill him if he tried to do something like that to her XD chokoreeto is almost killing yunoki-san

hey guys sorry to stop here! But see you guys in next chapter! and review if you like ;Dv


	2. The Decision

Chokoreeto-Hime: Hey um um! for the people who send me reviews XD I was kind of expecting that you all think that my fic is strange XD but I hope that some of you like it D because I really liked to write it anyway… thanks for reading my fic and now \o/ I have a beta-san yay thanks to Patty-chan \o/ so I think I'm not gonna have English mistakes! XD bwahahaha yay \o/

**Mikan: By the way! Choco-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

( Chapter 2: The Decision )

**Mikan's POV**

" You know what is going to happen if you don't stay quiet " Yunoki-san said to me

" Please, Yunoki-san! Let Natsume-nii and Oka-Chan out of this! " I was crying...I don't want anything to happen with Natsume-nii and Oka-Chan

**Natsume's POV**

' What? All the times that Mikan camed here, this guy did this to her? Now... I know why she keeps avoiding this place... this guy is a monster, and she didn't say anything to me because he probably told her he was going to make something with me and our mother...But now that I know, I can't let things like this...' thought Natsume

'Hey...this is my baseball bat...I think this will work' and then I left the closet and beat Yunoki's head, before he could do anything worse

" Onii-Chan!! " was the only thing Mikan said, and then she ran after me and gave me a hug

" Mikan! " I don't really know what to do...all these time... this monster was doing these things to her, and I wasn't able to protect her...

" Onii-Chan...I'm sorry, I couldn't tell anything to you because Yunoki-san said he was going to left Oka-chan, and Oka-chan would be sad! I don't wanted to see her sad! And he also said that he was going to do bad things against you too! And I didn't want to be the reason of these actions " Mikan was afraid that Yunoki could could wake up and listen to what she was saying... she was really confused (by the way, I forgot to tell that Yunoki-san had fainted, sorry)

"Mikan...calm down...damn...we can't stay here anymore... We will leave our house today..." This was right... we couldn't stay here anymore...

" But Onii-chan, I don't wanna leave Oka-chan! And leave her alone with Yunoki-san! " said Mikan, crying, while she was pointing to the fainted Yunoki

" Yes, but we can't stay here, now that I know about this, but I swear I'm gonna do something about this..."

" Ok... If Onii-Chan says so we are going to leave! " Said Mikan smiling just a bit

" Yes... " I smiled back at her

**Normal POV**

And then, they went to their bedroom, and made a little bag, and hid it in Mikan's closet. In this night Natsume will be sleeping with his sister, because the plan was to leave the house through Mikan's window, therefore it had stairs by her windows side.

The night began and they went to sleep. Yunoki-san finally woke up and went to the house. He was angry, he went to the kitchen and there was Mrs.Hyuuga

" Yunoki-san! My god...I was so worried! " She said with a smile on her face

" Yeah... " Said Yunoki-san while he was looking for something in the kitchen drawers, and finally he found what he was looking for and got it

" Yunoki-san? " Said Mrs.Hyuuga with a curious look

"..."

And the only thing we could hear was a scream

"Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan! Did you hear that?! It sounded like Oka-Chan!!! "Said Mikan leaving her bed

" Yes I herd it... Let's go to the stairs… I think that the scream came from the kitchen "

So the little Hyuugas left the room and went to the stairs

And they saw something they've never wished for, Mrs.Hyuuga was in the floor, with a lot of blood right there with her, in the floor, and right there standing on her side, was Yunoki-san with a knife, with a smirk on his face.

"OKAA------ " But before Mikan could say anything she was cut off by her brother

"Stupid! Don't scream! He's gonna hear! Let's go get our things and run away from this place, quickly! " Said Natsume whispering, for Yunoki-san don't notice their presence, but it was too late…

" Ara, Ara, Ara, look if isn't Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan! " Said Yunoki-san with the worse smirk ever, coming to the stairs with the knife

Natsume grabbed his sister's hand, they went to her bedroom and got their things, but when they were going to leave...

" Bear-Chan! " and she went to her room to get Bear-Chan

" Mikan! BAKA! " Said Natsume and threw the bags trough the window, and went after his sister, but then when they were leaving the bedroom (again) Yunoki-san appeared there

" Look who I found here! " Said Yunoki-san with a smile on his face...but his smile turned into a smirk

Yunoki-san was coming into Mikan's direction, but Natsume went in front of her to protect her

**Natsume's POV**

'Shit! Stupid Mikan...I have to protect her...what can I do? Shit! Damn! I have to do something! '

When Yunoki was going to kill me, Yunoki's body began to burn

" Natsume-nii! What's happening with Yunoki-san?!...Natsume-nii!!! The fire is getting bigger! What have you done?! "

" I don't know... "

' I only thought that I wanted to protect her...and then the fire appeared '

" Whatever! Let's get out of here " It doesn't matter what happened...this helped us...

**Normal POV**

After they left the house, they watched their house burn in the fire

" Bye Bye Oka-Chan " Said Mikan, crying

" Goodbye mom... " It dropped a tear in Natsume's face

They went to the forest, and Mikan finally noticed that his brother couldn't stop completely, and the fire began to burn himself

" Shit "

" Natsume-nii!!!! Iieeeeeee!! " Screamed Mikan and she hugged her brother

In the same moment Mikan hugged her brother the fire stopped

" W-what? " they said in unison, really confused

A lot of things had happened in this day...so they thought it was better rest know...and then they slept

_-----End of Chapter 2: The Decision-----_

**Chokoreeto-Hime Notes: **Hallo! - hey guys sorry to interrupt here It's because I can't think in anything to write XD...hahahaha you guys probably thought that I wouldn't put their alices here \o/ lalala XD

and sorry if you guys think that there's a bit of ooc but you know, in this story Natsume doesn't have a terrible past, so It's normal if he smiles a bit , and he doesn't smile for everyone XD only for his sister, his mom...and... bwhahah XD it's a secret the last person XD I'm so silly but don't be mad XD I'll try my best to not make ooc's

Well... I don't know anything more to say XD so this is it \o/

Thanks for the reviews XD

Thanks for the people who read my fic XD

And Thanks for the people who like to read my fic XD

Review \o/ O-n-e-g-a-i nano! ;Dv


	3. The new home, life and school

Chokoreeto-Hime: Hey guys! 8D I'm sorry - I took a lot of time to upload this chapter I wasn't inspirited but now I have the entire story on my head 8D yay! It's gonna be awesome! XD (well…I think so o.o and I hope you will think the same XD)

Chibi Mikan: Yay! I really wanna know what's gonna to happen with me! –smile-

Chokoreeto-Hime: yes! - and we are going to have some special characters here!

Natsume: good…more idiots…

Chokoreeto-Hime: WAH! XD you are mean

Natsume: It's not my fault if you guys are a bunch of idiots –smirk-

Chokoreeto-Hime: NATSUME! XD now I'm angry o.ó

Natsume: how scary –sarcastic-

Chokoreeto-Hime: so…suddenly someone splashed water on Natsume….

-Natsume get all wet -

Natsume: what the heck?! What was that you pig?!

Chokoreeto-Hime: bohahahaha renge's laugh I'm the narrator of this story! Natsume baka P

Chibi Mikan: Choco-Chan! Natsume-nii! Stop fighting! –cries-

Chokoreeto-Hime: wahhh mikan –hugs-

Natsume: God…stop this thing…I think I'm getting sick! And I'm only watching…anyway…this stupid Chokoreeto Hime isn't the owner of Gakuen Alice, she's just a stupid girl writing a story about Gakuen Alice.

_( Chapter 3: The new home, Life and School )_

"_Nee! Onee-chan! (onee-chan means big sister), I'm getting bored of this…" said the little sister_

"_Calm down…we just have to finish this one…then we can change again!" said the big sister with a beautiful smile on her face_

"_yeah…everything is going to be ok! But firs,t we have to save those people! We can't leave them here right?! " said the other sister_

"_Hai onee-chantachi! (onee-chantachi is the same os onee-chan but it's in the plural) I'll do my best! " said the, now cheerful,l little sister_

"_Good girl" said the big sisters in unison_

_---with natsume and mikan---_

In the next day, they went to the bus stop (their city in Hokkaido doesn't have a lot of people, and the bus stop is far away from the city, so it's a desert place)

And then, someone appeared

"Ara…little girl…what do you do here? "said an old man, that was coming from the city

"Wah! Ichigo no Jii-chan! (Grandpa of the strawberries) what are you doing here?" Mikan asked the same thing, she was a little surprised to see him

"Mikan…Do you know him?" Asked Natsume staring at the old man

"Of course! All week, when I went to the groceries with Oka-chan we meted Ichigo no Jii-chan! And he used to give me strawberries! "

"And what are you two doing here alone?" asked Ichigo no Jii-chan worried (Ichigo no Jii-chan, is Mikan's real Grandpa in Gakuen Alice)

**Mikan's POV**

Then Natsume-nii looked at me, and I gave him a "we-can-tell-him look" and I began to explain

"Oh my god! Poor you! And this Yunoki guy was such a monster! I can't believe he was doing this! "Said Ichigo no Jii-chan for us. He was looking really worried

"Yes" Said Natsume…while he was giving me some tissues, God I just can't stop crying when I remember this guy! And our Oka-chan!

"Would you like to stay at my house? Is really dangerous for two children to stay alone, and I'm living alone too, well…not alone! I have my dog! Wanko-san! And my house is just after the mountain! It would be better than to stay in this old bus stop, right? "Said Ichigo no Jii-chan smiling at us

Well…I don't know what to do…Because I really like Ichigo no Jii-chan, and he was good friends with Oka-chan! And he's right! I don't know what can happen with me and Natsume-nii!

Then I looked at Natsume-nii, and he gave me a little nod, and I smiled

"Yes! We would love!" I said and I was really happy!

**Normal POV**

Okay…let's make things faster! Natsume and Mikan were happy with Ichigo no Jii-chan, they went to school and things like that, they also trained their strange powers, and they got the conclusion that Natsume could control the fire, and Mikan could Nullify Natsume's power (and maybe other people's powers), and then, in a pretty summer day, Natsume had 11 and Mikan 10, a black car stopped in front of Ichigo no Jii-chan's house, and from the car, came out a pretty guy with blond hair that looked a lot like a girl, and he went to Mikan and Natsume's house

"How can I help you?" Asked Jii-chan

"I'm here to talk with Hyuuga Natsume and Hyuuga Mikan, are they here?" said the smiling blond guy

"Ah…You can come in, they are coming back from school, so they are gonna be here soon "

"Okay! Thanks! "

"You're welcome"

So they went to the Tv room and waited for the kids

"Jii-chan! "said Mikan from the house door

"Mikan-san! Is Natsume-san with you?"

"Hai Hai! "

"Please come to the Tv room! "

"Okay! " Said Mikan as she was grabbing her brother's arm

They went to the Tv room and looked at the blond man in front of them, but as always, Mikan IS Mikan and she had to make an stupid comment

"Jii-Chan! This lady is too young for you to get married! "Said Mikan a little worried, but she wasn't kidding, she was talking serious

Everybody Sweat dropped

"Mikan-san, I'm not getting married, and Narumi-san is a guy and not a woman! " Said Jii-chan a bit shamed of his "granddaughter"

"Baka…" Said Natsume beating his sisters head

"Please apologize Mikan-san "

"Gomen Narumi-san " said Mikan a bit red

"Hora, Hora, Daijoubu (It's Okay)! It's normal! Ahahahahaaha! People always think that I'm a girl! But let's talk about why I'm here "

"Yes, please continue Narumi-san " Said Jii-chan

"Well… Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, please sit here" Said Jii-chan pointing to two chairs, and then Narumi-san began to talk

**Natsume's POV**

"I'm Narumi, a teacher in Alice Gakuen, but this school isn't for ordinary students, it's a school for special kids, just like you two, and I came here to invite you two to came to Alice Gakuen, and learn how control your powers! " Said this Narumi guy with a stupid smile on his face

"I don't wanna go! I don't want to leave Jii-chan! "Said Mikan as she hugged Jii-chan

"If Mikan doesn't want to go…so we're not going…I'm going to my room" I said, I was really tired, and I wanted to sleep…and I began to walk out of the tv room

"Natsume-san! Come back here! " Said Jii-chan to me

Good...now I have to go back and listen this strange guy again…so I went to the tv room again, sited on my chair and stared at the window

"Jii-chan I'm not going! " Mikan said while she was crying

oh yeah…where's wanko-san? I didn't saw her today…oh.. there she is…what is she doing under the Tv? (this is for you guys to see how interesting Natsume is in the conversation XD)

"Mikan-san, Natsume-san, it would be better if you guys go, you would learn more about your powers and you would make a lot of new friends that also had those powers! " Said Jii-chan trying to convince Mikan. Ahh…poor Jii-chan…this was gonna be hard…

"Mikan-chan doesn't need new friends! She already has Jii-chan, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon and Natsume-nii! " And then she began to cry again…God…why does she cry this much? How much water does a person have in the body? Sure Mikan have a lot more than the normal…

"Imai Hotaru? Nogi Ruka? "

Ruka? How does he know about ruka?

"Yes! How do you know about Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan? " Asked Mikan really curious…

I stared at him…I also wanted to know why he knew about ruka…

"They went to Alice academy yesterday… "

"Ruka…so that was also an ability…" I said to myself, but this Narumi guy heard

"Yes! And a beautiful Alice! The animal pheromone is really useful! " he said smiling

"Alice? " I, Mikan and Jii-chan said in unison

"Yes, is the way we call those powers you have! So are you guys going? The car is waiting! "

"They are going " Said Jii-chan smiling at me and then at Mikan

"Jii-chan! " Said Mikan

"Oyaji… " That was all I could say…

So we said goodbye to Jii-chan, we went to the car with our bags, and Mikan of course with her Bear-chan…Yes…The one I gave her…

_---In Tokyo---_

**Mikan's POV**

"Wah! Tokyo is a lot bigger than I thought! And it has a lot of people! And lights! "I only saw Tokyo on Tv! But is much prettier alive!

"Baka…close your mouth or you'll make a pool with your saliva here…" Said this stupid Natsume-nii with a smirk on his face! God he's so mean with me!

"NA-TSU-ME no BAKA!!!! " Then I tried to hit him, but I failed

"Look, Mikan-chan you can't listen to all the things your brother say to you…sometimes is better just to ignore " Said Narumi-san to me

"But, Narumi-san! " I said with my puppy eyes

"Oh yes! You guys have to call me Narumi-sensei here! I'm going to be your teacher! "

"Yay! " I said, it would be really fun have classes with Narumi-sensei

"And also… Natsume-kun…there are other ways to get your sister attention… beside making her mad " Said Narumi-sensei with a strange smile on his face (actually he was smirking XD but Mikan didn't understand that it was a smirk)

" Shut Up drag queen…."

" wahhhhhh!!! " it was the only thing that Narumi-sensei said

**Normal POV**

They stayed quiet all the way to Alice Gakuen (after this conversation), well…technically not quiet, because when they passed by things with a lot of lights or places with a lot of people, you could hear Mikan's ''Oh's'' and ''Ah's''

and they finally got in Alice Gakuen main gates

"Natsume-kun! Mikan-chan! Welcome to Alice Gakuen! " Said Narumi-sensei with a big smile on his face

"Woooow! It's so big! " Said Mikan with her eyes shining

" Uhn…" was the only thing that Natsume "said"

The trip was long, and it was already night, it was obviously that they didn't have any students in the corridors or at the hall, Natsume and Mikan went to their rooms, Mikan's room was in the right, the girls dorms, and Natsume's room was in the left, the boys dorms, Natsume had to take his sister to her room because she didn't have any sense of direction

"So we're here…good night " was all that Natsume said, and he began to leave

but then Mikan grabbed Natsume's shirt

"Nee…Natsume-nii…I don't wanna stay alone in this room...I might have a nightmare…I don't like the dark… " said Mikan with a sad face…she was really scared

Natsume sighed

"Guess there's no way…get your things Mikan "Said Natsume going to his room

"Yay! Thanks Onii-chan! " Said a smiling Mikan running to hug her brother

"yeah…yeah…whatever… " Said Natsume

Mikan didn't saw, but he gave her a small smile

_---Natsume's Room---_

"Natsume-nii…are you awake? " asked Mikan

"yes…how can I sleep while I have a big monster here in my bed? " said Natsume smirking

"Mou! Natsume-nii! I'm not a big monster! I'm M-I-K-A-N! "

"whatever "

"Natsume-nii…I miss Oka-chan so much…in this time she would be waking me up to eat chocolate with her…those times were so good… " said Mikan sobbing

"I….I also miss her…she was our mother after all…but…you have Jii-chan, and this crazy friend of yours Hotaru and Ruka…and me… " said Natsume

"Yes! I have! And if I hadn't I would probably be dead by now hehehe! "

"stupid… "

"bleh! But…Oka-chan is looking for us right? "

"Of course she is…she's going to protect you…and I'm going to protect you…"

"Thanks Onii-chan! And we are going to stay together forever right?! " asked Mikan smiling

"Yes…we're gonna stay together forever " answered Natsume

Mikan hugged her brother and he hugged her back… then she slept

'Is this right? We are brother and sister…it is normal, right? ...but this feeling…is a strange feeling…I don't know what it is… 'Thought Natsume

_---I cut by here ;Dv---_

hohohoho! How was that? ;Dv

Did you guys liked? - well…as you can see…I didn't change much from the original story XD (you know only that natsume and mikan are brother and sister and ect…) but they still have their alices ;Dv they also went to alice gakuen o and ruka and hotaru are still childhood friends with natsume and mikan! AND XD there's a lot of things coming \o/ some are so surprising XD that even I got surprised only thinking about them 8D (strange right? xD)…well…someone e-mailed me asking why I wrote this story in English if isn't my first language o.o so I'm answering you person! D (I'm answering here, because I saw the e-mail in school, but I had to make log out because NT class was over XD and my e-mail isn't working here )

I first thought about writing this in Portuguese, but then I thought "who the hell knows gakuen alice in brazil? XD well…not a lot of people…that I know…they are about 100 people (because of gakuen alice community in orkut) o.o and how much of them read fanfics? (Gakuen Alice fanfics)…maybe half, or only 25 XD I don't know o.o

And I really, really wanted a lot of people to read my fic! Read, and laugh, and get angry XD and maybe cry…with the things I write… Because when I write, it's just like if I was writing myself, but using characters from other stories…(is this hard to understand? XD) and also XD I read A LOT o.o of fanfics, a lot a lot a lot! XD I love reading fics, it's just like a hobby XD and then I discovered something…that none stories that I have read…mikan and natsume were brother and sister…you know, I found fics that they were prince and princess, normal girl and normal boy (without alices XD), and things like that, and I just LOVE forbid romances - I think is just SO exiting! Because, in one hand you want them to stay together, but in the other, you still think is really weird their love - well…I think is this!

See yaa in the next chapter!

If you liked what you read, comment D and I love you ;Dv

If you hate me because of what I wrote o.o comment! I want to know your opinion! And I still love you because you gave me your opinion ;D and I'll read with all my love \o/

And if you are here because you clicked on the wrong link! XD this must be destiny O you can also comment XD ahahahaha and I love you too! D

And I love you people, that read my fic ;Dv


	4. The new friends…and…which room!

**Chokoreeto-Hime**: so...here I'm again XD sorry, I'm late, my computer broke (I still don't have it back), and it doesn't arrived (yet), so I thought that I could wait until it gets here, but it's getting too long, so I'll rewrite the chapter (anyway) here it is XD

**Joke of the day**: there were two markets flying, one of them fell

What was the name of the one who didn't fell?

-

-

-

-

**ANSWER**: supermarket

EHAIOEHIEHAIOHEIOEHIEHIOHAIEHIEHHE XDDD

( Chapter 4 – The new friends…and…which room?! )

"_wahh!! We are finally finishing this story!" said the olddest sister_

"_yeah! I can't wait for us to leave!" said the smaller one_

"_so, what kind of story would you guys like to go after this one?" asked the middle sister_

"_ah…I don't know, It's nee-chan time to choose" said the smallest one to the middle sister_

"_oh, yeah….It's my time…I think I would like to go…umm…to a story about a girl who plays a magic violin! And then she has to choose one of the guys who plays a instrument! What about this one?" asked the middle sister_

"_oh, that sounds great!" said the biggest_

"_ah! Romances! That's all you guys like to go! Romance here! Romance there! GOSH!" said the smaller one_

"_cheez, don't be like that! You know, you choose this story, and you didn't liked! It's not our fault! And you knew that it was a romance!" said the biggest_

"_But nee-chan!"_

"_No more buts! And the next one, is my time to choose, and we are going to…um…a sibling romance story! But not a normal one! They will have powers!" said the biggest one_

"_okay…" said the smaller one with a sad face, because she knew that it wasn't her sisters fault that the male main character choose the other girl._

-

It was morning at Alice Gakuen, the students were waking up, some of them were taking showers, other ones were brushing their teeth and another ones were still in bed.

"Hey idiot! Wake up, we are going to be late" said Natsume

"hnn" said the sleepy Mikan

"I.said.Wake.Up!" and then Natsume dropped water on Mikan

"OH MY GOD! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! IT'S RAINING ACID!" yelled Mikan

"You are really an idiot" said Natsume and then he gave a little hit in Mikan's head

"wah! Natsume-nii! Why did you do that?! I thought that we were going to die!" said Mikan a bit serious

"Because you are an idiot" and then, he walked to the bathroom

Mikan got out off the bed, walked around the room, opened the door, and found two clothes there. So, she concluded that it was their uniform, she got the clothes and put them on the bed

"WOW! This uniform is so cute! I can't wait to wear this!" said Mikan cheerful

"I think someone is going to die, after seeing you in this" said a smirkling Natsume

"wahhh!! Don't scare me Natsume-nii!" she said, she really didn't paid much attention at Natsume's comment

"I'm not scarring you, I only got out of the bathroom…and what the hell is this?" he said pointing to the male uniform

"It's your uniform"

"What the hell?! Do they expect me to wear this?"

"I guess so!"

"shit" was the only thing he said

after they changed, they went to their classroom, the B one.

_----Inside the Classroom----_

"Good morning my prettie and little students! I have good news! We are having new students!" said Narumi cheerful

nobody said anything, but Narumi-sensei received curious looks of all students

"So! Here they are! Hyuuga Natsume and Hyuuga Mikan!" he said pointing to the door. The door opened and they appeared

"WOW! He's gorgeous!", "Oh my god! Love at first sight!" and "he's so hot" was all you could hear from the girls

"hohohoho! You already have some fangirls Natsume-nii!" whispered Mikan at Natsume's ear

"shut up"

"huhuhuhu!" giggled Mikan

"so class! We are having free time! Please make friends with them!" and then Narumi-sensei left the class

and the girls went to Natsume, and Mikan was pushed away

"Hey are you okay?!" said a girl with pink hair, while the one with black hair was standing her hand to Mikan

"Yes! Thank you!"

"hey! Isn't that girl cute?" said a guy

"yeah! She's really cute! Let's offer to show her the academy!" said the other one

They didn't saw, but there was a pair of red eyes staring at them

"umm…it's hot here?"

"hey! Something's smelling burned!"

"OH MY GOD! Your pants!"

"AHHH!! Your pants are also burning!"

and the guys ran to the bathroom

"wow! What was that?!" asked Mikan

"If jealousy was a crime, someone would probably be in the jail, right Natsume?" said someone behind Mikan

"ha?" she turned around "HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!" and then she ran to hug her friend

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch! Hotaru, do you still have this thing?!"

"How could I troll away such a splendid thing? It was made by me anyway" said Hotaru with her emotionless face (as always)

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" asked a boy standing his hand to Mikan

"Ruka-Pyon! Wow! I missed you!" said Mikan hugging Ruka

"What? No burning pants? Why Don't you also burn Ruka's pants?" asked Hotaru smirking

"Shut up Imai" said Natsume walking to them

"ah…I could make some money with this…" she imaged herself selling pictures of Ruka with no pants and getting rich

"Hey Natsume! What's up?!" said Ruka standing his hand to a hand shake

"Yeah…I could say that everything is okay…well…taking away the part that I live with this idiot, everything is okay" he said shaking Ruka's hand and pointing to Mikan

"WAH! You are so mean Natsume-nii!"

"Ano…Hotaru-san, do you know them?" asked a boy with glasses, with the two girls who helped Mikan and also another guy, he had a strange look (strange look was by Natsume XD and the guy was kokoroyumi)

"Yes I know them, we are like childhood friends"

"oh! I'm Hyuuga Mikan! Nice to meet you all!" said Mikan in her cheerful mode

"I'm Tobita Yuu! But everyone call me Iinchou, because I'm the class president, nice to meet you! And by the way, my Alice is the ilusion " said the boy with glasses

"I'm Anna! And I can make life with my cook" (I think this was her Alice XD) Said the pink haired girl

"And I'm Nonoko! And my Alice is to make potions" said the black haired girl

"And before you ask, I'm Kokoroyumi, and, hey! I'm not strange, hahahaha" said kokoroyumi looking at Natsume

"What?" said Natsume

"Kokoroyumi's a mind reader" said Yuu

"So, Mikan, is really surprising to see you and your brother here, I didn't know that you both had Alices" said Hotaru

"Yeah, what can you guys do? (he's referring to their Alices)" Asked Yuu

"I can Nullify peoples alices and Natsume-nii controls the fire!" said Mikan with a big smile on her face

"Oh! So that was it! I couldn't read your mind because you power don't let me to" said kokoroyumi

They began to talk, Okay, let's make things faster (I'll make things faster only one more time after this one XD), they had normal days at the academy, some fights as always (between Natsume and Mikan), Hotaru selling pictures of Ruka, and those things, but something wasn't decided yet, Mikan didn't stopped sleeping at her brother's room and this is going to be our conflict today.

Natsume's last hope was to make Mikan sleep in her own bedroom (he had tried to put her to sleep with Hotaru, and he had to pay 500 habbits for this, he also tried with Anna, Nonoko and Sumire, but it didn' worked out… I'm going to make things more clear for you guys)

"Do I really need to sleep here Natsume-nii?" asked Mikan sad

"It's for your own good idiot, and you can't be sleeping with me all the time" said Natsume

**Natsume's POV**

'You can't be like that, image when we turn out 15! What people would think! Even if we are brother and sister! You are just an idiot Mikan!' thought Natsume

"But I like! Why are you doing this?! Why do you need to be so mean?! Don't you like to sleep with me?"

God…she's doing this damn cute look again!

"Yeah, something like this, and as you can see, you are a big idiot! We are not 5 anymore" It's a lie I really like

"But your bed is so big! We could sleep me, you, Hotaru and Ruka-pyon there!"

"And you'll kick me all the time, now, go sleep, and don't dare leave this room"

"Okay…" she looked really sad, but this is the best

"Oyasumi, Baka-chan"

"Oyasumi meanie!" Now she's probably angry, but I just like a lot to make her angry ahahahaha

Now I'm going to my room…I guess… I hope that she'll fall asleep. And I'll be very grateful if I woke up and I don't see anyone by my side

_---Flash Back---_

Mikan was in her room, and it was the 15 time that she was trying to sleep there, but it didn't worked (as always), it was 3:00am when she left her room and went to her brother's. She was at his door and she tried to open, but it was locked

"umm…very intelligent Natsume-nii! But I'm not that silly!" she said, and then took something from the plants vase that was right next to the door, and it was a key

"huhuhuhu I made a copy of your key" whispered Mikan giggling

She opened the door and went to her brother's side and fell asleep.

When it was morning, it would be the same routine, Natsume would woke up, look at his side, and say the same thing

"Oh! Not again your idiot little girl!"

_--End of the Flash Back—_

And you ask why Mikan always went to her brother's room? Well…it was because since that incident with Yunoki, she always used to sleep with her brother, even at Jii-chan's house. She thought that he would leave her alone… she stills has some nightmares with Yunoki, and the only person that could make her feel better and protect her was Natsume.

But this time, Natsume seemed really bored, just as if he really didn't wanted her to went there, and she promised herself that she wouldn't go anymore.

**Mikan's POV**

"But I can't sleep! I really want to go there! Bear-Chan! What should I do?!"

I know! I know! Bear-Chan is a stuffed toy! But he gave good advices! (actually, they were only Mikan's conclusions, but she was to silly to notice this, and she thinks it's Bear-Chan who's helping her)

"…"

"AH! I know what to do now! Thanks a lot Bear-Chan!" Yes! I'm going out for a walk! I'll probably be distracted with something so I won't sleep! So, I won't have nightmares! "Let's go Bear-Chan!" I said leting my bed with Bear-Chan on my arms, umm…better get a coat, I guess is cold outside

"Wow! Bear-Chan! We are already in October! Look at the Sakura trees!" They are so beautiful! (in Japan, when it October comes, the Sakura Tree the cherry tree does not have flowers, but its cherries are frozen at this time. It's really beautiful)

I guess I'm going to sit here!

**Normal POV**

After sometime looking at the Sakura trees, Mikan slept there

_---Natsume's room---_

**Natsume's POV**

'Shit! I can't sleep! And all of this is because of that idiot, guess I'm going out for a walk'

'better get a coat, I don't want that idiot after me if I catch a cold'

_---Outside---_

'Hey isn't little monster there?'

'wait, is she conscious?'

"Hey monster!" I called to see if she was okay, but she didn't answered, I run after her to see if she was okay

but wait

"ahahahaha no way, this moron is sleeping here?! Ahahaha oi, oi, let's go, you might get a cold"

"Natsume…nii…"

"Baka…Let's go"

**Normal POV**

And then Natsume carried Mikan to the dorms (bridal style) but he didn't took Mikan to her room, but to his, he putted her on the bed and also got there

"I guess I'm the one who couldn't sleep without you, baka" was all he said, and after that he slept

( Chapter four – end )

**Chokoreeto-Hime: **Yo! Minna-sama! I hope that you guys liked it! Another fluff chapter of NatsumexMikan, but be calm, I'm thinking about something like a little bit of steamy shoujo. And good news, only one more chapter and we get at the beginning of the story climax, I'm thinking that the next chapter I'm going to do about Christmas and Mikan's birthday (I'm not sure, but it's a possibility)…I was going to say another thing but I forgot… Oh! I'm changing the chat that I have with the characters to the "joke of the day", something more like me. And what are this "joke of the day"? This are some really stupid jokes that I know XD In the beginning of every chapter I'm putting it! And in the end, I'm going to put the "What I've learned today with my friends/family/manga" D Please comment…because…because…OH, WATHEVER XD just comment to say hi 8D and if you liked or not ahahaha XD I'm so crazy! And it's about 2:00am here, and tomorrow I have school! XD at 7:00am (well…I have to wake up at 7, but school only starts at 8:00am)… but I'm okay 8D see you guys soon!

What I've learned today with my friends:

"Don't give hope to someone you don't like, because you both might end with hurt feelings, so think a lot before staying with someone"

By the way, I'm writing another fic! I'm just excited - I'm loving to write this other fic just as I'm loving this one! And another **important comment! **The conversations that are appearing at the beginning of the chapters (the one about the sisters) they are really important, the sisters are going to be really important characters (even being secondary ones)

OBS: I'm changing the fic, to be rated as T, if you guys think that I should keep as M, tell me in the same time, that I'm going to change at the same time too, and Special THANKS to Patty-Chan, who helped me with the English grammar ;Dv


	5. The missions, the senpais and the gift

**Chokoreeto-Hime: **So here I'm 8D and with my computer, la la la la la XD (the new one, by the way ;Dv)

WOW OO I'm in such a playful and cheerful mode XD I think I'm going to explode \o/ and I received my...err...how do you guys call this u-u well, we call it here "boletim" but it is like...umm...it's a paper where they put all your grades in XD and they say if you got any recuperation (I also don't know if it's like this you guys call)

But anyway! I was sooooo good w 

I only got one recuperation - and it was in Spain's geography 8D''

Because in Spain's history I was good XD (Spain's history/geography/culture are only one class, but we take as different ones)

Anyway! XD

I hope I don't get any recuperation in the next one 8D

And really sorry for the long time 

and now, enjoy your reading

You guys probably know Mario (from Mario bross, super smash bross, super Mario 64, super Mario sunshine etc... XD) So!

**Joke of the day: **Why did Mario went to the psychologist?

-

-

-

-

-

**ANSWER: **Because he was in a difficult phase

HEAIOHEIHAIHIHEAIHEAIHEIEHAI XDDD (did you get that?! a difficult phase of his life XDDD) stupid

God I love this jokes that aren't fun at all XD cough let's go to the fic u.ú !

**( Chapter 5: The missions, the senpais and the gift )**

_"Wow! Nee-chan! This was fast! We are almost finishing! And we just got here!" Said the smaller one_

_"It's the power of love!" said the middle sister_

_"hahahahaha you and the power of love! Two inseparable things!" said the older one, smiling_

_"Hooray! I was reading about our next story! And Nee-Chan! I love it! I really can't wait it!" said the smaller one to the older, almost exploding of excitement_

_"hahaha calm down darling! You didn't saw anything! There's much more about it! These things you read... they are nothing!" said the older one, really proud_

_"Yeah...I guess Verdandi's the best to choose stories after all..." said the middle sister_

_"Ohh...Urd...Don't be like that! I loved your story! Skuld also loved it! I swear this is being great!" Said Verdandi (the older one)_

_"Yeah! Urd-nee! Don't be like that! I'm loving your story! But you'll see! After Verdandi-nee, I'm going to get the better story!" Said Skuld (the smaller one) with a determination look in her eyes_

_"Yes, Yes...Now everybody! Back to work! Because if you don't do so..." Said Verdandi with a smile, that really fast turned into a scary look_

_"Oh no!!! Verdandi-nee is going to make us ate her food!!" Said Skuld laughing and running_

_"Noooooo!!! We are going to die! Is Verdandi's food! The world's going to be contaminated!!" Said Urd also laughing a lot and running away from Verdandi_

_"You little...NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU BOTH ATE MY FOOD BY YOUR EARS!" said Verdandi running after her sisters with the most scarier face ever_

---

Natsume and Mikan in the Academy for a couple of months, Natsume went to the most dangerous alice class, and was taking missions, while Mikan

was in the special alice class, having fun with her senpais. Mikan knew about Natsume's missions...and now she was really worried, it's been two days since he went

to this mission, and Mikan miss a lot her brother...

"Mikan-Chan...Are you sure that you are alright?" asked her friend Yuu, with a worried face

"I'm okay iinchou! I'm just a bit sleepy!" she said, trying to fake a smile

"Such an idiot" Said Hotaru cleaning her camera

"Hotaruuuuuu!!" Said Mikan running to hug her friend

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"waaahhhh!! my head!"

"See? I said... Such an idiot" Hotaru said, with a bored expression

"Bu---" Mikan was interrupted

"IMAI! THERE YOU ARE! GIVE ME BACK MY PHOTOS!!!" said a painting Ruka, standing in front of the door

"Now...I have to go...and by the way Mikan...your brother's coming today..." said Hotaru. Then she got into her flying duck, and left (with Ruka after her)

"How does she knows this?!" asked Mikan to herself, shocked

"I guess Chiru-san told her about this" Said Yuu

"Chiru-san? Who's her?" asked Mikan, curious

"She's kind of a friend of Hotaru"

"But how could she know that Natsume-nii's coming today?"

"Well...Chiru-san's alice is to see the future, and Hotaru-chan was really worried about you, so she asked Chiru-san to see when Natsume-kun was comming back"

"Ohhhh Hotaru! She's really my best friend!" Said Mikan with a warm smile

"Oh! I need to go! I'll be late!"

Then Mikan left to her Special ability class room

_----Special Ability Room---_

"Konnichiwa!" Said Mikan, similing

"Hey! What's up Mikan-chan!" said a guy with black hair, matching his black eyes. Under his eye, he had a star tattoo

"Tsubasa-senpai!!!" said mikan running to hug her senpai

"Hahahaha Mikan-chan! You're always so cheerful!" said a girl with pink hair

"Wah! Misaki-senpai!"

And they began to talk, laugh and those things, until...

"Nee! Christmas's coming! It's next week right?"

"Yeah... I guess we are going to have the Christmas ball again" said Tsubasa

"Woa! I can't wait to see the outfits that we are going to use!" said Misaki

"Yes! Last year was really fun! I introduced Bear to Bear-Chan!" Said Mikan

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I remember this! Bear got all around your teddy! Hahahahaha" said Tsubasa

"AH! So that teddy was yours Sakura-Chan?!" Asked a boy

"Yes! Hahahaha... Bear fall in love with Bear-Chan! Even knowing it's a boy!"

"Maybe he thought it was a girl! Since you putted that red ribbon in it's head... It's looking like a girl!"

"Yeah!"

_---Flash Back--_

_"Hey Bear!" Said Mikan_

_Bear glared at Mikan. He was at the point to kick her... But he noticed something in her hands_

_"WAIT! Bear! Wait! Don't kick me!" She said laughing nervous_

_And Bear did as she said (a miracle!) and didn't kicked her...He was really interested in the thing she was holding_

_"So! Bear! I would love to introduce you to...Bear-Chan!" and she showed Bear-Chan to Bear_

_It was really strange... everyone stopped what they were doing and began to look at them (they were in the middle of the hall)_

_"So..." Said Mikan a bit nervous_

_And the most surprising thing that happen was that Bear took Bear-Chan from Mikan, and ran away_

_"NOOO!!! BEAR!! GIVE ME MY BEAR-CHAN BACK!!!" Said Mikan crying waterfalls_

_"Hey Mikan-chan what's the matter?" asked Tsubasa, eating some cookies_

_"Bear took Bear-Chan!!! Please help me get it back! I can't sleep without Bear-Chan!"_

_"Hey monster...did something happened?" Asked Natsume_

_"Natsume-nii!!!" Mikan hugged her brother (she received some glares...she stills his sister...but the girls can't take it XD)_

_"Please! Help me to get my Bear-Chan back!" she said with tearing eyes_

_"Whatever" he said in a bored tone_

_And everybody went running after Bear-Chan and Bear in the northern forest. There, they saw something really surprising...Bear was in his house, drinking tea, and he was hugging Bear-Chan!_

_everybody was laughing hard, even Natsume was laughing...It was when, Bear fall in love! (LOL XD)_

_---End of Flash Back---_

"Yaw, I'm hungry..." Said Mikan

"So why won't we eat something?" said Tsubasa

"Yay!"

They were walking outside when someone came with the topic

"Hey Mikan-chan...When is your brother with a sister complex coming?" asked Tsubasa

"He's---" She was cut off

"Who are you calling brother with a sister complex, pervert grandpa?" Said someone coming out from the tree

"Pervert grandpa? ha ha ha ha" Said Tsubasa with his veins popping

"Yeah...what more could you be? You pervert grandpa"

"Natsume-nii!!!!!" She was going to hug her brother...but he punched her head

"Wah! What was that for?" she said massaging her head

"I don't want to be hugged by an idiot" he said sticking his tongue

"Don't be so harsh Natsume" said Tsubasa laughing

"Onii-chan!" Said Mikan finally hugging him and tears dropping from her eyes

"Let's give them some time" said Misaki walking away, and everyone began following her

"Why are you crying monster?"

"B-because y-you took s-so long! And I w-was like d-dying of w-worrying!" she said crying really hard now

"Stupid Mikan" then he hugged her back

But they didn't saw something... There was someone behind the bushes

"ku ku ku ku...I'm going to be rich" said a raven haired girl with purple hair taking photos of the situation...yes...the only one Hotaru.

_----Christmas Ball---_

"Wahhh!! Everything is soooo beautiful here!" said Mikan dazed

"Just don't drool please" said Hotaru

"Hmph!"

"Mikan-chan?!" asked someone behind Mikan

"Ruka-Pyon!" she said turning

"_she's so cute!" thought Ruka_

"Wahhhh Ruka-pyon, you're so cute!" she said hugging him

"a-a-a-a-a-ah" he said blushing a hundred shades of red (if that's even possible)

CLICK

"Imai!"

"Hotaru!"

And they chased after Hotaru to get their picture, until they found Natsume…but wait...he was with someone else

"Ho---" Mikan was cut off

"Shh!! Look over there!" she whispered pointing to Natsume and a girl

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Ruka

"Just look" said Hotaru

"_wow! This girl is pretty! Is she our senpai?" thought Mikan_

The girl had a beautiful silver hair and green eyes, she also had the "perfect" figure, as Mikan thought, and she looked two years older then them.

"Natsume-kun…I…." the girl began to talk

"I…I love you! Please go out with me!"

'_B-dump…B-dump'_

"_What's that? Why do I feel like someone is squeezing my heart?" thought Mikan with her hand on her chest_

"A confession" said Hotaru filming the entire scene with her camera

"Let them be Hotaru!" said Ruka trying to get the camera

"Shhhhhhh!!!!" Said Mikan with her eyes in the "couple"

"Hn…That's so problematic, but I don't feel the same way, got to go, jyaa…" said Natsume walking away

"_Ah…Wait! Why am I feeling relieved now!?" thought Mikan really confused_

Natsume was going back to the main hall, and Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru ran to get there first, because they didn't want Natsume to know that they were picking into his business, and as they got there, they saw this girl that confessed to Natsume running behind him

"Oh, she's probably going to steel a kiss from him" said Hotaru picking her camera

Nobody knows why the next thing happened, even the own person doesn't know, but…

"Natsume-nii!!!" said Mikan while hugging her brother

"Ah…Monster…" he said and put his hand on her head

As the girl saw this, she began to cry and ran away, probably to her room

"Mikan-chan…" said Ruka with a sad expression

"This was way more interesting…she didn't told me about this…" said Hotaru

"_Why I huged him!? What was I thinking to do this!? I don't have anything to do with nii-chan! What if he changed his mind about her!?" she thought really confused, but the last sentence kind of made her heart squeeze again..._

And she frowned

"What's the problem baka?"

"Ah! Nothing! Hehehe, never mind!" she lied while she smiled

Okay, Mikan is really horrible when it comes to lies, but this time…Natsume doesn't know why, but he let her lie

"Are you two going to stay like that all day long, or we can go eat some crabs?" asked Hotaru

"Ohhh I forgot about your crabs Hotaru!!" she said running to her friend

"Let's go, Natsume!" said Ruka

"Yes, let's go" he said following Mikan and Hotaru with Ruka beside him

_---Tsuzuku---_

**Chokoreeto-Hime:** HA .. This chapter was SO boring xD

And I'm SO late, and it was SO short…God! I have an explanation! Look, when I thought about this story I had the entire plot on my mind, then I began to write... I finished chapter 4 and then…

"Oh my god! I still need to do chapter 5 and I have NO idea about what I'll write! But I know exactly how's going to be chapter 6! "yes people XD chapter 5 was like a hole in my mind! Gwarsh! It was horrible so I'm really sorry if this chapter was a bit boring XD the only important thing in this chapter is the sister's part, when you guys discovered their names XD and the last sentence about mikan's strange feelings lol (by the way, the sisters doesn't have anything with the ''ah! Megami-sama series, you'll see)

Anyway! Next chapter is…tan tan tan tan!!! I have ALL of it here in my mind bwahahahahaha xD

Anyway, bear me with my grammar, and please don't stop reading my fic because of this boring and short chapter Ç-Ç

I swear the next one's going to be a lot more interesting and a lot bigger 

What I've learned today with my friends \o/:

"Don't try guessing other peoples thoughts, think about what you wanted them to think about"

See Yaa


End file.
